In recent years, attempts have been made to collect industrial data, such as data indicating an operational status of a production device and sensor data, and analyze the collected industrial data in order to use the analyzation result for improving productivity. Industrial data is analyzed by different methods depending on the purpose of use of the industrial data. Accordingly, there has been a demand for data processing devices in which an industrial-data collection unit and a collected industrial-data accumulation unit are used as common infrastructure and only a collected industrial-data analyzation unit can be replaced as desired.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that collects and analyzes industrial data by a higher-level computer connected to a PLC and by a controller interposed between the higher-level computer and the PLC. A function extension module that is an analyzation unit or the like corresponding to the purpose of use of industrial data can be added to the controller, and the controller can implement various functions by executing the added functional extension module. Use of the controller described in Patent Literature 1 makes it possible to use industrial data for not only improving productivity, but also improving quality, for example.